


I'm Here For You

by rebelrsr



Series: Aureate August 2019 [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Excessive Drinking, Gen, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelrsr/pseuds/rebelrsr
Summary: Lena attends Game Night after finding out Kara's secret and makes a decision about how to handle the knowledge.





	I'm Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> Aureate August Day 8:  
Desolation - n. a state of complete emptiness or destruction; anguished misery or loneliness
> 
> An angsty little piece, given the word of the day.

The game choice was ironic, Lena thought. Life. Her tiny car with it’s little pink peg went forward and back along the board at the whim of the number wheel and the “life events” written in the squares.

She had no agency. No impact on whether she succeeded or failed.

“Ouch!” Alex winced in mock pain as Lena slid her plastic game piece back five squares and counted out a hundred fake dollars. “Braces for the kid. Too bad.”

Lena raised her glass in a mocking toast before tossing back the last of the whiskey. She’d brought two bottles of wine but hadn’t touched a drop. Tonight needed more than pressed grapes. “Time for a refill.” She wasn’t far gone enough for the words to slur but a hint of brogue tainted her normally flat cadence.

“You sure?” Kara glanced up from her spot near Alex. Her concern was easy to read.

Without bothering to answer, Lena stood and slipped around the coffee table turned games table. “Anyone else need anything? More chips? Wine?”

A chorus of requests answered, and Lena forced a laugh. “I’m talented but perhaps not _that _talented.” Talented and _stupid_. The word reverberated around and around in her brain. How had she ever believed any of the people in the room?

How had she believed _Kara_?

Her glass clattered onto the kitchen counter as Lena fought to breathe around the weight pressing on her chest. So much weight. It was a wonder her clavicle hadn’t been crushed already.

“Hey.” Kara’s hand settled on Lena’s. “I’m worried about you. You…you don’t usually drink this much on Games Night.”

This time, Lena couldn’t summon the willpower to fake a smile. “It’s been a rough few days.” I killed my brother. “I’ve earned a few extra.” My best friend _betrayed _me. The words sat on her tongue. Burning and twisting. Waiting to be hurled at Kara.

Lena poured far more than two fingers of the whiskey she’d given to Alex right after Maggie had broken off the engagement and knocked it back.

“Maybe you should…” Kara reached for the bottle.

Turning her head, Lena regarded Kara with all the cold contempt normally reserved for her Board or a particularly dense member of the press.

Kara’s hand dropped away. “Tell me what’s wrong. Please!” Silence stretched between them; although, Lena felt Kara observing her. “Whatever you need. I’m here for you, no matter what.”

_I’m here for you_.

Hands shaking, Lena poured another glass of whisky but didn’t drink it. All of a sudden, she could breathe again. Yet the lightness in her chest wasn’t a relief. Kara’s words, her continued lies…

Rather than fuel the molten fury of a Luthor scorned, they left Lena empty. Hollow. One more false offer of comfort away from shattering. “I should go,” she whispered. Of course, Kara heard her. Because she was only inches away? Or super hearing?

“No!” Kara protested. “I don’t think you should be alone. Come on. You can stay with me. We’ll curl up on the couch and watch something mindless and you can…”

Lena’s fingers were stiff and uncooperative as she patted Kara’s arm. “I’m sure I’ll feel better in the morning.” Her lips twisted, unable to approximate a happy expression. She slipped passed Kara and marched to the door.

“Lena, wait!” Kara.

Then Alex. “Lena? Do you need a ride?”

“Miss Luthor?” The always polite and formal Nia.

The door closed with a decisive thud, blocking out the voices. Shutting Lena away from the only friends she’d ever had. The family she’d been so reluctant to choose but had let into her life and found the happiness life as a Luthor had lacked.

Happiness built on a foundation of lies. Lena wished desperately that she’d never let Clark and Kara into her office for that first antagonistic interview. Had never bent beneath the sunny brightness of Kara’s smile. Lena had been fine without Kara then.

Now? Now all Lena had was the Luthor legacy.

Her car and driver waited at the curb as she exited the building. “Home, Miss Luthor?”

“The office, please.” Work had been Lena’s companion before Kara. It would be her salvation after.


End file.
